The Wrong Confession
by Ghost adv. fan
Summary: The twins usual routine for breaking (selfish) hearts takes a turn of events when they ripped the wrong girls note.
1. Chapter 1

_The note mishap The twins usual routine for crushing feelings takes a turn of events when they got the wrong girl... I got this idea awhile ago...it was suppose to be funny but now its a story in progress._

Ch1

* * *

The confused teenage girl held the letter in her hand. She walked everywhere looking for the twins...or one of them anyways. She turned the corner to see a similar red headed bowl cut styled boy.

"Found him!" She thought happily jogging to catch up with him. "Hey!" She called out trying to stop him for a moment. When he did stop, he turned to face her almost expectedly. His amber eyes locked on her grey eyes with no hesitation.

"Yes?" He asked somewhat stiffly.

"Uh-" she says. (Crap I forgot his name!) She thought panicked.

"Hikaru," he answered frowning slightly peeved.

"Right! Sorry I'm terrible at names," she says sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Did you need anything?" He asked with a smile. No not those dashing smiles, it was one of those painfully fake smiles. He almost had it convincing, but either he gave up or he really didn't want to deal with this.

"I'm not sure...you seem ticked off at the moment," she answers as her thumbs played one on one in a thumb war match. He turned to walk to his next class leaving her behind. She blinked in surprise at his rudeness. "Wait!" She said grabbing his elbow to stop him. She immediately let go after seeing his shocked reaction while saying a small apology holding her hands up in surrender. He took notice to the letter and his eyes glazed over for a second before composing his cool facade. She heaved a sigh before handing him the small enveloped confession it even had a pink heart shaped sticker on the tip of it, to get it done and over with.

"Mail delivery," she says holding it out for him looked off to the side awkwardly. He looked at the letter with a small scowl before taking it. He opened the letter and skimmed the words, but he seemed to do it in slow motion, carefully analyzing each word with a concentrated gaze. When his amber eyes met her grey eyes.

"This note's meant for Kaoru," he says bluntly waving it in the air in front of her.

"Oh... (Gosh darn it!)" She thought mentally kicking herself. "Could you please give it to him?" She asks looking up at him.

"What if I were to say I like you?" Hikaru asks suddenly nice and sincere looking. "Huh?" She asks completely clueless of what was going on. (Does he even know my name?) Question marks floated around her head. He tilts her chin up and leans closer to her face.

"Uh... Thanks?" She says still mildly confused. He took this as a too shocked to speak answer, and tsks before turning towards a tall tree.

"Kaoru come on out we got another one!" He says smirking for some reason. He stepped away from the girl as the tree shuffled.

"Took you long enough," Kaoru says walking out from behind the tree a hand behind his head, but also smirking. They now stood side by side looking down at the girl tauntingly. (Why was he hiding behind a tree? I'm so confused!)

"Well it would've been sooner but she was so nervous, she dragged on," Hikaru says.

"No I wasn't" she thought to herself. After a few tense minutes of being ridiculed, and getting hit with hurtful insults along with a few intimidating words. They tore the confession letter to shreds in front of her face mockingly. Her eyes widened and grew sadder with every shred. "Why would you-" she looked down at the ripped letter.

"Ha look at her face!" One mocked wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yea these confessions are getting-" The duos voices faded as they start to walk away from her, still laughing and hugging each other as if this was the best thing to ever happen to them.

"...That wasn't my confession that was actually my friends," she stated plainly. That sentence stopped them in their tracks, they turned to face her. "Yeash that wasn't even my letter and it still hurt my feelings..." She says while picking up the shredded pieces. (She doesn't like littering.)

"Whatever makes you feel better about yourself," Hikaru says not believing her.

"You guys are so mean..." She mused out loud, looking behind her shoulder to see if her friend was still there while the twins had a telepathy moment.

"Why isn't she crying?!" Hikaru thought confused

"How should I know?!" Kaoru answered back. All three heads turned to the sound of loud sobbing and a pair of shoes running away from where they stood.

"Oh great," she thought out loud as she stood up to throw the shredded confession pieces into the trash can.

"Well it's been a pleasure meeting you two," she says somewhat sarcastically before bowing. Then sending them a smirk, and taking off after her sobbing friend.

"Well she's a new one?" Hikaru says.

"Yea... She's different," Kaoru says.

"And fast," they both agreed together as they watched her speed away in the ugly yellow uniform dress.

(Time change! setting One night before this tragic event took place...if you can even call it tragic) a prologue:

"Kimi he's a mean guy," the girl warned looking out the window watching the street lights come on.

"Nu uh! One of them gave me a pencil and let me copy his notes!" She bragged dreamily while writing a rough draft for her confession.

"That was a dream you had two days ago," she stated bluntly.

"It was no dream it was a premonition!" Kimi says dramatically waving her palm outwards in a rainbow motion, before going on about her undying love for Kaoru. The girl let out a sigh, she knew it was pointless trying to talk her out of this, but that's usually what happens when you get your first crush.

"Hey are you sleeping over tonight?" She asks before adding "It's a school night".

"Crap I totally forgot! I'll see you tomorrow!" Kimi yelled running out the house towing her backpack behind her. She shook her head at Kimi's childish behavior before turning towards her homework pile with a frown. "Better get started"

The next day (morning time)

"I can't do it!" Kimi cried dramatically from the top of the desk with her arms shielding her face from her best friend.

"What? Why?!" She asks shocked at the mood swing. "What happened to her determination?" She thought to herself as she watched her friends slumped figure go further into the desk.

"I'm scared," Kimi excused pouting.

"So... You're not going to do it?" She asks raising an eyebrow. Kimi's eyes suddenly sparked, which only happens when she has an idea...that usually backfires...On me.

"What?" She asks unsurely as Kimi looked up at her with an innocent look.

"No, no way...in heck," she says shaking her head. Kimi didn't say anything, she just looked at her with big eyes.

(Later on in the afternoon) After 2 hours of saying nothing just constant staring, she finally gave in. The annoyed girl sat at the desk with a scowl on her face. While the other just stared up at her with big brown eyes. The two didn't say anything to each other.

"Argh alright fine I'll give him your stupid letter!" She grounded out snatching the letter from her desk and storming out to go look for the troublesome twins. "How girls love them is beyond me," she thought to herself trudging down the big empty halls.

Hey there's one! She thought running up to catch up with him.

* * *

_- First story to try this out any reviews? Thoughts anything? This will most likely be random one-shots at random times... I got a few ideas for the twins:)_


	2. Attack of the fangirls

Chapter 2

A week went by and her friendship with Kimi had soon begun to fall apart, not to mention the incident between her and the twins didn't go unnoticed. Soon all the girls in her grade bombarded her with their own love letters to give to the twins just so they don't get crushed in person.

"Whoa hold on!" She says waving her hands to calm the crowd of hormonal girls down.

"Why are you all asking me to do this?" She asks in bewilderment.

"Because you're the brave one!" They all say with hearts in their eyes while wiggling around like slugs in a fast motion.

"No I just don't like them like that," she thought mutely sweat dropping. God knows what would've happened if she said that out loud.

"Do it yourself," she suggested trying to be polite.

"Besides You saw what happened when I..." She looked behind her to see the door had opened and a depressed looking Kimi walked through. Her once bright green eyes were now emotionless, she wasn't smiling. She was crying.

"Why is she..."

"Hey it's just a crush get over it!" A peppy voice sneered. She(main ch.) turned to look up at an upper class daddy's little girl aka the most richest, spoiled, brat to walk the earth standing over Kimi.

"Yea get over it!" One of her goons laughed before shoving Kimi out of her chair, onto the ground. Sara's(-main ch. name) eyes widen in anger and in a flash she pushed back the snobs.

"Leave her alone" she says glaring at them. The two girls looked down at her frightened, and scurried out of the room.

"Ignore them," Sara said giving Kimi a hand to help her up. Sara looked down at Kimi surprised to see her glaring up at her.

"I don't need your help!" She said swatting her hand away before storming out, slamming the door.

"...The heck just happen?" She asked herself slowly taking her hand back. She was about to go after her when a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to see the girls had swarmed around her with smiles...fake smiles...

"Psh! You don't need her anyways you got us now," Haru says assuringly.

...

"Now about my letter," Haru says moved on bringing her back into the group of giggling girls.

"Alright fine!" She snapped patience now gone. "I'll mail your letters," she sighed in defeat.

"But one at a time so sign your name on the heartbreak list," she says holding up a peace of paper that was titled "heartbreak list" in a fancy cursive way. They all immediately attacked the list viciously.

"Alright these people have lost it," she observed from the background.

"You're telling me," two voices say in union. She glanced behind her shoulders to see the twins standing on both sides of her making her feel closed in. Yet she stayed put.

"Well speak of the devils," she thought to herself looking as the female war went on.

"Duck!" She says as a stapler came hurling in their direction. The three took cover behind a tipped over desk. "...So how exactly did you guys manage to get girls to fight over you?" She asks just as a girl got hit in the back by a chair.

"What can we say?" The right one says with a smile.

"We're irresistible," the one on the left completed.

"I don't see it, but I'll take your word," she added sarcastically rolling her eyes.  
"Oh I got you guys a gift," she says politely. They look at her in suspicion.

"Oh and what-"

"Would that be?"

"Oh you'll see," she says before putting two fingers in her mouth and letting out a loud whistle. The horde of girls stopped what they where doing and looked back to see the twins.

"They're here!" They all gushed getting ready to pounce on them. The twins looked scared.

"Halt!" Sara says stepping in front of them saving them momentarily.

"Sign then attack," she says calmly holding up the sign up sheet. Surprisingly this time, they obediently did what was told before standing in front of her signatures in grip.

"Can we hug them now?" One asks in a whine.

"Be my guest," She says kiddingly unaware of the now horror faced twins. "Better start running," Sara says cheerfully. The two both bolted out the door as soon as the pen hit the desk.

"Heh serves those two right," she says patting herself on the back at her accomplishment, before realizing she was all alone in the classroom.

"Kimi," she thought out loud before running out the opposite door.

"Alright class sorry I'm... late? Where'd everybody go?" The teacher asked himself. Fixing his sweater and glasses. He also matted down his hair realizing it was crazy looking.

"Wah!" A voice yelled nearby.

"Help!" Another voice says. The teacher looked outside the class window to see the infamous twins high up in a tree above a mob of crazed girls at the trunk of the one tree. They were like piranhas jumping out the water to get the bait.  
"Oh no not again," the teacher complained as the tree branch started to bend from their combined weight.

* * *

This is chapter 2...Short yes I know...I think ill stick with short simple chapters, I'm trying to get a plot and get my character development(s) going. I'm not so sure about them having fan girls... Any reviews?


	3. Answers

Chapter 3

"Kimi!" Sara yelled trying to find her through the busy streets. She changed out of her ugly yellow uniform dress into her blue ripped skinny jeans black converse and a t-shirt hoodie. "Where could she-Mmph!" A hand clasped around her mouth and she was dragged into an ally. She turned to see angry twins, the both glared down at her, but she was laughing to hard to care. They both had red and pink lip gloss smudged all over their faces, and tree branch limbs sticking out of their clothes and hair. She calmed down after a minute, and looked up to see they both still had matching death glares.  
"Uh oh," she thought now worried for her safety.

"Why did you do that?!" They both barked.

"Do what?" She asks blinking cluelessly.

"Tell them to attack us and why'd you bring back-" Hikaru snapped.

"That stupid sign up sheet! We just got past the confession stage!" Kaoru added.

"-and you just brought it back!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Technically no I didn't...I just mailed the letter, and you guys were jerks about it," she says fearlessly plucking a twig from both messy red heads. She didn't see the strange look in their eyes. They looked down before releasing her.  
"Can we go inside to talk? Because this ally smells worse then your cologne," she says teasingly while walking away from the scene.

"It does not!" They both snapped both having red irritation marks on their foreheads.

"Whatever makes you feel better about yourselves," she mimicked waving her hand in the air without a care in the world.

"She used our line!" They both thought in disbelief as if this was an absurd thing to do.

"You two coming or not cuz I gotta look for my friend after this," she says impatiently while looking down the streets for her friend.

"Is that the one you gave us the letter for?" Hikaru asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately... If I knew you guys would tear up the letter, I'd never agree to do it," she sighed opening the door to her favorite café shop.  
"Who came up with confession letters anyways? Whatever happened to straight up saying I like you?" She mused out loud to herself. The scent of coffee beans and cream assaulted their noses

"So she talks to herself," Kaoru thought out loud.

"She has a point though," Hikaru comments agreeing with what she's saying.

"Why's that?" Kaoru asks raising an eyebrow at her. Most girls would swoon at this simple action, but she only shrugged and swung a leg over so she was sitting sideways in the booth, looking at them from the corner of her eye.

"Because now you guys will get a lot more stupid confession letters, I lost my best friend, and I get the feeling you two won't leave me alone anytime soon," she says taking a seat while the twins stood in front of her.  
"You guys going to sit down or-"

"We're getting coffee!" they both interrupted before both walking to the lady standing behind the cash register.

"Wow...mean and rude," she thought frowning down at her hands which laid on her lap.  
"What have I gotten myself into this time," she thought before turning around looking out the window with a sigh.

"What's with the sighing?" The twins ask at the same time.

"Just trying to find a way out of this mess," she answers looking over at the two with a small smile.

"What about us? How'll we get out of this?" They both ask.

"How should I know? I thought they'd give up on cold hearted rejections, but no... I guess they think you guys are playing hard to get," she says now sitting forward, stretching her arms out in front of her on the table, not caring is her fingers touched their arms.

"We don't play hard to get," Hikaru stated.

"She sure changes seating positions a lot," they both thought.

"So either you guys flirt back. Or you sign a few dozen restraining orders... That's all I got at the moment." she says ignoring his comment.

"So far the restraining orders sound-" one started.

-"Like a good idea," the other finished with a smirk.

"Are you guys robots, or do you always finish each others sentences and use the same facial expressions?" She asks.

"What's it-"

"To ya?"

"Should've seen that coming," she thought with a sweat dropping. "Anyways...It's really creepy how obsessed they are over you two," she says shuttering.

"How creepy?" They ask curiosity laced in their voices.

"Like stalking, and taking pictures of you creepy... One bragged on following you guys around taking secret pictures, but got caught by a teacher, she says with a laugh while the twins looked disturbed. "I think she was lying though... But she might've gotten a few pictures and kept them for herself" she says casually resting her chin on her palm, sending them a smirk as their horror struck faces grew worse.  
"This was certainly...amusing," she says with a small laugh glancing over at the clock to see it was past three. Kimi had to be home by now. Her smile slowly faded as she looked at the door then back at the twins.  
"...I have to go," she says standing, before quickly excusing herself from the table and running out the exit. The twins finally relaxed their shoulders, being the same person takes a lot of energy.

"She keeps running away," Hikaru complained to Kaoru who only smirked.

"She can't run forever," Kaoru says looking at him from the corner of his eye moving to the opposite side of the booth.

"Well yea but she's the only one who talks to us," He says.

"And?" kaoru asks giving a knowing look,

".:..We have to fix this...we can't have anybody tear is apart," He says taking a sip of his mocha coffee.

"...Yea..." Kaoru thought before drinking his cup of coffee.

* * *

"Kimi open up please!" Sara begged from outside her friends door. She hit the door with her palm loudly a few times before sighing.  
"I know your in there," she says sadly.  
"Please tell me what's wrong I know it's not because of that stupid letter incident!" She says to the closed door.  
"If it is then forget about those idiots, it's there loss!" She says defiantly, standing tall and proud.  
"I'm not leaving till you open up," she says stubbornly. She frowned before deciding to reach for the door knob. The door slowly creaked open. She was met with an empty apartment building.  
"Kimi?" She asks walking throughout the apartment building. The kitchen was spotless... "Bad sign very bad sign," she muttered to herself. She walked to Kimi's room to see it was trashed, all was messy before but what caught her attention was a cracked photo frame of her and Kimi from a year ago at the fair. She crouched down to pick up the picture frame.

"Why are you here?" A quite voice asked from a corner of the dark room. She turned around to face her.

"Kimi I-" she started to say

"You what? You going to rub it in my face that you got Kaoru's attention?!" She asks bitterly staring up at her from the ground emotionlessly.

"No...I'm here to set things right," she answered walking closer. "I'm your friend and I'm going to help you through this, got it?" Sara said holding a hand out to the gloomy girl. Her eyes widen in shock when Kimi jumped up and hugged her. Tears stained her shirt, and muffled cry's were heard.

"...I'm moving to America," she whispered quietly. Sara stood there breathless, unable to move in her embrace.

"So that's why you were mad?" she asks almost tearing up herself. She felt her world fall into place when she found out why she was hated, but then it started crumbling to pieces all over again.

"When?" Sara asks quietly rubbing the top of her head.

"In two days," she choked out.

"Why?" She asks numbly.

"My dad got a job relocation offer!" He told me this after my failure of a confession," She says dramatically. She shook her head trying not to laugh at the bitter situation. "I'm sorry for being mad at you," she mutters rubbing the tear streaks away.

"It's ok to be emotional in a situation like this," Sara says ruffling her already messy hair. "...Two days..." She thought out loud looking out the window. An idea struck her at that very moment.  
"Get dressed," she says standing up catching Kimi off guard.

"Why?" She asks looking up teary eyed.

"We got two days left do we're going to make the best of it," she declares clenching a fist in front of her in determination.  
"No time for sleep, let's go!" She says opening her closet and lugging large amounts of clothes out. "Pick out two sets of clothes," she says giving her the piles of clothes.  
Kimi blinked unsurely before smiling up at her brightly "Hai!"

_Ch 3 complete! I think I'm moving to fast with these...(shrugs) oh well:) just kidding I'll make this chapter a bit longer!_

We did everything we could think of doing for the past two days. We stayed up all night watching tv, eating ice cream, making fun of tv sitcoms, and slept in on the couch.  
"Ng..." Sara thought groggily opening an eye. She then realized she was snuggling Kimi's knee for a pillow.  
"What the..." She thought swatting the limb away causing the other girl to fall off the couch with a thud.

"Owy!" She cried quietly from the floor facedown.  
Sara mumbled a small inaudible sorry before turning her back on the fallen friend snuggling deeper into the couch cushion.

"They're so cute." a strangely familiar voice cooed mockingly.

"Uh Kimi what happened to your voice you sound like the twins," she grumbled sitting up running a hand through her messy couch hair.

"The twins have names you know," a voice says with attitude.  
She cracked an eye open and looked over to see both Hikaru and Kaoru standing there still wearing white school uniforms(ick... They look way better in purple) with books in their arms.

"How do you know where I live?" Sara asked with a small cough to ease her awkwardness away.

"They gave us directions to drop off homework," they both answer.

"I'm been gone for one day and they mail homework that's nice," she thought sarcastically. ... "Of all people why would they send you guys? Are we even in the same grade?" She asks.

"They thought we were friends so we decided to go with it," one says smirking.

"Alright I got my homework now... Shoo," she says making "shoo go away" hand motions.

"We can't until you come back," one says.

"And why is that?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"You're our confession mailer," they both say cheerfully.

"Yea I mail, you rip," she says.

"We made you a plan, every signature that has been signed has to be given to us from you one week apart from the next," Hikaru says with a smirk.

"So? I'll give you a letter a week," she says nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Ah ah aah, Hikaru says waving a finger in the air before aping her nose.

"Not only are you the mailer, but you also have to be our loyal assistant and school bodyguard," Kaoru says with a smirk.

"What do you mean by assistant?" She asks slightly nervously.

"Do everything we say..."

"Duh!" They both say leaning closer with quirky expressions.

"Ever since you made those desperate girls sign a piece of paper..."

"We now have fifty confessions," Kaoru stats and leaves Hikaru to finish the sentence.

"When all the names on that list are gone then you're free to go," the other finished with a toothy grin.

"...So I have fifty weeks huh?" She asked in disbelief.

"Unless there's more to come," they both smirked. She looked lost for a few moments.

"Alright I'll deal with your troubles in two days then you can torment me sound like a deal?" She suggested.

"Has everyone forgotten about the girl on the floor?!" Kimi snapped tiredly from the floor glaring over at Sara who was now wide eyed. Kimi looked over to see the twins snickering faces. She buried her face in her hands muttering "Crap this can't be happening,".  
"Why the heck are they here?! They're mean heartless and stupid!" She says crossing her arms.

"Kimi be nice to the mean, heartless, and stupid twins," Sara says sternly waving a finger at her.

We are not heartless! They both snapped.

The girls snort in disagreement. "Really? Could've fooled me," they both replied rolling their eyes. The twins grew wide eyed at the similar act.

"What's the matter?" They both chorused innocently. Their voices went together in harmony. Sara tsked with a small smile.

"Now you know..." Sara started slowly circling around Hikaru.

..."How annoying you sound..." Kimi says walking up to Kaoru.

-"When you both talk," Sara says circling him, poking his back.

"Like this all the time," they both say standing in front of the duo. The boys looked nervous for some reason, they were sweating. The girls stared them both down before laughing.

"That was actually kind of fun," Kimi says looking over at Sara.

"Yea now I see why you both talk like that," Sara says glancing back at them.

"Do we really sound that strange?" Kaoru thought to himself. Kimi did a double take at the clock before freaking out.

"Sara we're running out of time!" Kimi yells running around trying to clean up the mess they made. Sara surprisingly added to the chaotic act.

"Wah! No time for cleaning! Shower! change! Brush! Wait I need clothes!" She numbered off before calmly turning towards the confused twins. "You can leave now," she stated before running towards the shower in a hurry. The boys wondered what the situation was but decided not to butt in, so they did as told and walked out, unaware that they'll never see Kimi or the same Sara again.

* * *

_Chapter 3 done! I felt good about this chapter:)_


	4. Goodbyes

Chapter 4

* * *

Tears streamed down her face as she ran towards the flight exit. "I cant be late for this!" she muttered scared of not seeing her best friend ever again. She stood on a bench to get a good look at her surroundings. people ignored her, but she didn't care, she had a friend to find. out of the corner of her eye, she saw long blond(A.N. yea I should really work on profiles and descriptions...) hair. "Kimi! she yelled before waving her arms above her head trying to get her attention. Luckily Kimi looked back and saw her friend and ran towards her. they both hugged.

"I'll miss you," Sara muttered teary eyed.

"Me to," Kimi replied hugging her tighter not wanting to let go.

"Just promise me you'll write every once in awhile,"

"How about Skype? nobody writes anymore dumby!" she says teasingly.

"Even better, she says smiling ruffling her hair, and letting go. "Oh! I got you this, she says holding out a friendship necklace and matching bracelet.

"Maybe you'll be taller when you come back," Sara teased.

"Kimi it's time to go," her dad says draining all the happiness out of the two friends.

"Goodbye," they both whisper to each other. Sara stayed in place by the large window, and watched as the plane flew off into the sky, taking her friend far away it wasn't until then when she let the tears she held up fall.

"Were is she?" Hikaru thought impatiently on a sunny Friday afternoon. The three all decided on giving and receiving a letter on Friday at noon, unless only a few decide for themselves to personally give them their letter in hopes of looking brave...and by that it really meant they left the note on their desk.

"She..." Kaoru started as he blew a puff up at his bangs, only then hearing feet running towards them, along with panting came right up to them. Sara threw her hair away from her face and looked up at them with an apologetic expression.

"Bout time. We thought you ditched us," they both say.

"Hey sorry I'm late I had to stay after class," she explained with a tired cheerful tone.

"Where's the confession?" They both ask not caring where she's been, making her smile falter for a moment.

"Oh it's..." She started to pat where her pants pockets where only to realize she didn't have any considering she was in sweatpants. She started looking around for it on the ground in a vain attempt to find it.

..."So you lost it?" They both say with lowered eyes.

"No! I simply misplaced it... In the streets..." she says about to turn and go back and get retrieve it only to be blocked. "Can you guys move?" She asks staring up at them.

"The first day and you forgotten the letter," they say shaking their heads in shame.

"I was gone two days what'd you expect me to do? Staple it to my forehead?" She asks sarcastically silently hoping they'd go easy on her.

"If it'll make you remember the note," Hikaru says.

"Then yes," Kaoru finishes. She answers this with an eye roll.

"You also forgot our rules," Hikaru smirked.

"And those would be...?" She says.

"Didn't you read our contract before you signed it?" They both ask blinking.

"How can I with your crappy handwriting?" She deadpanned. They gawked at her insult.

"Rule number one no insults," one stated reading from the contract.

"Where'd he get that?!" She thought as he continued reading on. The faint sound of fingers snapping in front of her brought her back. "Huh?" She says with a blink.

"Rule number 2 pay attention," they continued with matching frowns.

"Rule number three no lying or keeping secrets. And rule number four..." he paused to make sure her attention was on him. She felt fingers tilt her chin up. Ember eyes locked on hers an inch away.

-"You have to choose which one to date after all confessions are made," Hikaru stats eyes boring into hers.

"W-what?!" She yells smacking his hand away and flying backwards away from the startled twins. "Lemme see that! She snapped snatching the contract from their hands to quickly skim it before they could snatch it back. "I am not wearing a stupid maid outfit!" She snapped sending them a glare before going to another stupid rule.  
"Nor will I ever call you two "dearest", she added bitterly throwing them the now crumpled contract.  
"I'll protect you from your wannabe soul mates only for lunch hours," since you two apparently can't, she says picking up an arm sliding up the long sleeved uniform to inspect the skinny arm. "What the?!" She thought she'd see scrawny, bony arms but instead felt muscle. "You guys have muscle! You don't need me as a freakin bodyguard!" She says frowning.

"Against guys we don't. But girls... Are another story," they say turning away ashamed.

"Well you guys are a good few inches taller and obviously workout so just woo them with your "good looks"," she says with quotes before looking at her nails.

"Why are you giving us advice?" One asked somewhat rude.

"It's not like we listen to you anyways," the other says mockingly while smirking.

"Quit wasting your time," they both say now standing beside her. They were obviously trying to make her cry or storm off angrily. She laughed. She was laughing!? Why is she laughing?! They both thought mildly confused.

"Oh you guys are funny," she says wiping a tear, now giggling.  
"You'll learn to take advice from others sooner or later," she says looking up at them. They looked at her wide eyed before snapping back.

"What ever you say," one said shaking his head with his hands on his waist.

"As long as we got each other, we don't need anyone else," the other finished.

..."Can I go home now?" She asks bluntly

"After you get our letter- Hey where you going?!" They yell as she walked away.

"Home!" She answered not turning around.

"Stop!" They both yell extending a hand to her.

"No!" She snapped continuing her walking pace. She was surprised to see they let her go on without stopping.

~Saturday morning~

* * *

(Setting 10:35 a.m, and Sara has spent all Friday night catching up on homework assignments...which was a lot...sorry thought I'd add this information...oh and the twins decide to visit her out of boredom)

"She looks like a cow," a voice snickered she felt something poke her face repeatedly.

"Get out of my house!" She yelled sitting up scaring them out of her room. She heard them run out of the house, and snuggling deeper into her bed and blanket grumpily.

"Stupid twins," she grumbled passing back out. She cherished her free day on Sunday away from school and the evil twins, but grew sad when nighttime came realizing she had five days to get everything dealt with.

"Why me?" she whined in complain.

"But then again they haven't been mean or anything to the extreme like I thought they'd be...they're just annoying..." she mused to herself.

* * *

She walked through the wide school gates, with a tired sigh. For some reason she was feeling really down today, Kimi's been gone for three days, and she missed her a lot. "All I have to do is work, homework and mail a letter once a week I can do this," she pep talked herself.

"..." she stood there not moving, or saying anything in front of the twins, who were kind of wierded out by this.

"hey mailer what's up with you?"

"Yea what's with the face?"

"...Sad...Friendless," she muttered emotionlessly.

"What happened?" they both ask

"...She moved..."

"Oh well-"

"America" she added dryly.

"Oh... that's far..." he commented to himself.

"Yea..." she whispered sadly.

* * *

Chapter 4 complete! I think I'm debating on the twins... I can't say what or it wouldn't be a surprise!:) Ug this chapter brought me down-_- I'll try going back to funnier next time. I'm also debating on whether to make the twins bring out their inner "devils" they are pranksters after all.:)


	5. First Date

Ch 5

* * *

She looked at the sign out sheet that hung out in the long hallway, on a large tack board, a long time before turning to walk home. Her over the shoulder backpack dragging behind her sliding on the polished floor. _"The more names that get crossed out, the worse the guys are, and all the hate from those "heartbroken" girls is directed towards none other then me,"_ she thought looking down at her feet walking along the fancy spotless marble floor unaware that she had company as she trudged past the shoe/locker room. She found when she was in the shoe room, and awkwardly stepped past them.

"Look at the way she walks," one says mimicking her.

"And those split ends," one snickers pointing at her head.

"She has chicken legs," one commented sourly.

"_Just ignore them and continue on with life_," she thought opening her locker while slipping her shoes off. She traded her shiny black shoes for her favorite high top converse. She carefully shut the locker and put in her combination to lock it before walking out.

"Ew! She's walking barefoot!" A girl shrieked now pointing at her feet.

"I'm wearing stockings stupid," Sara gritted glaring at the shrieker, then walked on not looking back at the group.

"How did I get dragged into this mess?" She grumbled walking into the bag room to change into basketball shorts and a light blue tank top. She looked at her reflection and saw how lanky she looked, so she put a jacket over her tank top. She turned to the yellow marshmallow dress and leggings with a frown before ungracefully shoving the uniform in her backpack, not caring if the stupid thing got wrinkles. On the bright side, the uniform was thin clothing so it didn't take up much space. She walked out caring her bag of homework along with her converse in tow. She looked behind her to see if anyone was near, crouched down and put on her shoes and was starting to tie her shoe laces in a knot when two pairs of black shiny shoes came up to her.

"What are you doing on the floor?" One asks.

"Tying my shoes," she answered tying a knot, before making two bunny ears and tying them together instead of the whole "bunny going around the tree" thing.

"You're doing it wrong," one commented.

"No I'm just doing it my way," she says looking up at them defiantly, hoping so she could tie her other shoe.

"The wrong way?" They both ask together.

"No it's just different," she says double knotting the shoe then standing up facing the duo. "Do you guys want another letter or you just going to pop up randomly to talk?" She asks picking up her bag.

"Don't flatter yourself," they both say.

_What's up with them with the "being mean" attitudes?_ She thought raising an eyebrow at them.

"Yea if it weren't for this," one says holding up the contract waving it in front of her face tauntingly.

"We wouldn't even be talking to you," the other finished and both smirked. She frowned and pursed her lips in thought before taking a pose.

"A girl, like me! Could only dream of that happening," she says with a sad dramatic sigh with a hand on her chest. "But alas! You two get easily attacked and need me for protection, personal letter giver, and hostage," she stated taking a dramatic step forward waving a hand in front of her. The twins looked at her weirdly but stayed put.

"Ok we-" they were cut off when she spoke out again louder this time.

"BUT! not only am I hostage! But also a secret agent sent from the secret admirers from afar!" She adds dramatically. Her spotlight turns off and she's now back in school. She drops her hand and wears a her usual plain expression.  
"Oh by the way I bribed the girls to give you the letters themselves, so the list of fifty dropped to 15," she added stopping her dramatic act all together.

"How did you manage that?" Hikaru asks raising an eyebrow so high that it was above his hair line.

"I told them if they gave you the letter themselves, then they get to go on a romantic date with you guys," she says messing with her thumbs with a guilty expression plastered on her face rocking back and forth on her feet.

"And when will this happen?" Kaoru asks calmly but inside he was not a happy camper.

"...(_cough_) tonight..." She mumbled looking away sheepishly.

"What?!" Both shout. Super fans ears in the distance caught this.  
"Are you kidding me?!" They say surprisingly out of union.

"Better get ready," she says lifting her lips into a toothy grin as their fan club came running around the corner. She glanced behind them and turned to sprint away from the hormonal pirañas. Or stampede of cows... They were charging at the boys like a bull after the red blanket is what I'm trying to say...you get the idea.  
"Gotta go bye!" She says quickly now running away leaving them behind not looking back. The farther she ran, the quieter the manly shrieks were. She was going to pay for that, but it was totally worth it.

* * *

There sat two pretty, dressed up, girls with heart filled staring, while on the other side of the table sat 2 boys(twins to be exact) with stiffened shoulders and wearing matching glaring masks. The two girls were oblivious to their surroundings as they had their eyes set on the twins, but soon after they snapped out of their trance and looked away. One shyly tucked her brown curly hair behind her head with a small blush. While the black haired girl shuffled in her seat uncomfortably do to the two glaring at them.

"This..." Hikaru thought glancing at Kaoru

"Sucks!" Kaoru finished out loud in a low mumble placing his elbow on the white satin table cloth. It was painfully obvious they had no idea what to do, (this is their first date after all) or what to even talk about. They only talked to each other pretty much their whole lives, how is this night going to end? In disaster and heartbreak or restraining orders? They both looked at each other and sighed. So they just decided to wing it. Kaoru turns towards the girls eyes set on them. "How are you two beautiful girls today?" He asks trying not to sound bored out of his mind. For some reason they brightened up at this, and began chatting away like there's no tomorrow. At least the boys held up fake smiles pretty well.

"I miss the awkward silence!" They both thought. Five minutes later they were restraining themselves from running out and never looking back. They both groaned with twitching eyebrows.

"So then she was like-"

"Enough!" They both say loudly standing up making the entire restaurant look at them. They cleared their throats and sat back down cooly clearing their throats.

"Enough of how your day was," Hikaru says casually as the food came to the table.

"Tell us more about yourselves," Kaoru asks politely while nervously tugging at his tie. Is it getting hot in here? He thought nervously to himself. We don't even know their names! He thought.

"So what's up with you two and Sara?" The brunette asks with no more shyness in her voice or face, instead she looked serious.

"Yea why does she keep following you guys around?" The black haired asks demandingly. The twins blink in surprise at the sudden change. The two shy girls moments ago had turned into hostile creatures. The twins both glance at each other and nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" They both ask trying to hide their defensiveness of their acquaintance/somewhat friend, and to get answers.

"She thinks she's better than everybody else it's annoying," the black haired girl stated crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat.

"...Do you even know what who she is?" They both ask.

"It doesn't matter," the brunette says hazily stirring the ice in her glass of iced tea.

"...You don't even know which one of us is Hikaru...do you? One asks trying to keep his anger under control. He nearly lost it when she answered.

"Why bother? You two are clones. So what's the point?" she stated carelessly. There was an electric shock behind their eyes at hearing these cruel words. The twins heated glares did little affect, until they smirked evilly. They casually stood up as their orders came to the table. They stared at the plate full of spaghetti and creamed soup for a moment then carefully plucking the dishes from the tray themselves. They scarfed down half of it in a minute or so while standing up.

"Oops we forgot to share," one says faking innocence.  
"Here try some," they both say pouring it on top of her head. Well the spaghetti went on her head and the soup bowl went on her lap. Her eyes widened in shock and she let out a shriek. The twins laughed loudly while holding her down by her shoulders roughly massaging the noodles into her once perfected curly hair. Her friend stared at them with wide eyes.

"Hey twins!" A voice yelled snapping her fingers in front of them and out of their fantasies. They both blink to see the brunette wasn't wearing spaghetti...

"Did we just imagine that?" They both thought blinking both confused.

"So you both don't know her at all but you still assume things, and believe what you hear in the halls," Kaoru stats bluntly.

"You sound pretty gullible," Hikaru deadpans.

"And stupid," Kaoru finishes.

"What how dare-" she got interrupted by a hand hitting the table.

"-You? Which "you" there is no you," they both say. They're eyes narrow to slits.

"We're clones remember?" They reply bitterly both now standing up. The food was set on the table in front of them, the feeling the revenge slowly kicked. They walked past the two girls and tilted their plates into their laps. Spaghetti in the brunettes hair, and a salad in the others.  
"Oops," they both say laughing on their way out. The two girls sat their shell shocked.

* * *

_What'd you guys think? I'm not sure how this will lead... So far I'm sensing a drama vibe... I wanted comedy but I can't think up anything!:(. Oh well I'll take it one chapter at a time.:)... Is it just me or do I say twins and before a lot?_


	6. tutoring

Chapter 6

(Friday afternoon-after class) (A.N. I swear one of these chapters will be another day instead of the weekend days!... Just not this one:D)  
She felt her eyes droop lower and lower. She tried staying awake but her willpower ran out as soon as her head laid on her desk. Luckily she was in the last row and had a teacher that was to busy teaching to pay attention to what the students were doing. The bell went off signaling school was over, but she didn't hear it.

"Hey," a voice says.

"Sara," the other finishes.

"Hn?" She says groggily looking up before her face hit the table in despair.  
"Go away!" She mumbled tiredly from the desk with her arms covering her face not even bothering to look up at them.

"You forgot our letter agreement yet again." They stat bored standing besides her. Two chairs scrape against the floors signaling they are sitting on both sides of her. With her right hand she rummages around her notebook pages for a moment, then finds the letter. She holds up the letter between her index and middle finger.

"Take it," she says shaking it in the air above her bowed head. When the letter was plucked from her hand she let it fall limply on the table.

"What's up with you?" They both ask frowning.

"..."

"If you don't answer then we'll have to resort to a new method to getting answers," one says casually.  
"..." Their frowns deepened and they started poking her. She started squirming in her seat in a weak attempt to get away. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"You're ticklish," they both say now tickling her sides.

"And you're annoying," she retorts sitting up trying to hold back the her smile and laughs.

"So why'd you fall asleep in here?" They ask curiously.

"Couldn't sleep," she answered rubbing her eyes then standing up from her seat. "I don't understand anything at all," she says with a yawn.

"We could help you out," Hikaru suggests. She looks up at him strangely for a moment.

"Eh?" She asks confused by their sudden niceness.

"We'll tutor you at your house," they both say now leaving.

"Why do I have a really bad feeling about this," she thought.

* * *

"Alright we're at my house. Don't break anything! Sara says reaching underneath her plastic plant in a real pot. _"I should really carry this with me from now on considering the twins found it_." She mused now opening the door to her apartment building.

"Hey Hikaru catch!" Just then the sound of a flower pot breaking made her tense in irritation. She turned to see the twins not so far from her door, both trying desperately to hide the evidence under the neighbors welcome mat. They looked back at her caught red handed. They stood up defensively.

"He did it!" They both yell pointing at each other with dirt smudges on their faces. She looked down at the pot remains with a sigh before kneeling next to them, picking up the pieces. They walked inside without her, not even helping with the mess. She felt a small irritation mark on her head.  
"Don't you have maids to do that for you?" They ask as she walked in the kitchen. She glanced back at them.

"Don't have any," she comments with a shrug.

"Why not?" They ask in confusion.  
"You sound like a commoner!" Hikaru says in disgust.

"And you sound ridiculous," she retorts and continues walking past the gawking twin shards in hand. She steps on the trash cans lever, and drops the pieces in the bin unconsciously cutting her finger. "What's with the commoner insult anyways?" she asks waving her dirt covered hand towards the two. They jumped back a step.

"Afraid of dirt?" she asks. "Which reminds me you still have some right here," she says gesturing to both sides of her cheek.

You're bleeding," they both stat looking at her hand. When she looked down she saw the small cut. Her eyes widen at the small and sudden stinging sensation. Her palm now had a small scratch with a drop of blood beginning to form. The twins watch, waiting for the waterworks.

"Ow," she stated flexing her hand, watching in interest as the tiny blood drop got bigger.  
"Uh you guys get ready while I go and find a Band-Aid... or some tape," she says walking down the hall to her bathroom. They both stood there stunned.

..."Strange," they both thought. They then took out their books to get ready for tutoring, and washed each others faces the sink.

"You're her tutor first," Hikaru says smirking over at his older twin. He repacked his stuff and threw it on the floor next to the couch, before rummaging the cabinets for food. He settled for a bag of popcorn, and put it in the microwave, without removing the plastic. That's as far as he'd gotten. He scratched his head in confusion. "Hey Kaoru how do you start this thing?" He asks looking at the many buttons it had.

"How should I know?" he answers standing up walking over to the machine to see how it worked.

"I think you press this to start it," Hikaru replies pressing the small black button. It beeped but nothing happened. Kaoru decided this wasn't his battle to fight so he sat at the kitchen table staring at the battle between his brother and a microwave, silently wondering who will win. A wrestling match bell went off signaling the start.

"It's not working!" Hikaru growled growing more frustrated. He stood their repeatedly pressing random buttons in rage for a good twenty seconds. Before he could say anything the microwave zapped him. "Ow!" He yelled shaking his hand in pain.

"Do you need any help?" Sara asks from behind them, trying to hold back a laugh. She walked up to him, pressed the black button with her thumb, and pulled on the door. Hikaru didn't answer her. He just glared at the microwave.

"Wait, you did tear off the plastic wrapping right?" She asks.

"No why?" He asks raising an eyebrow. She opened the microwave door to see a sizzling bag of kernels.

"... You don't cook much do you?" She asks bluntly.

* * *

"-And then I square the X?" Sara asks unsurely.

"Yes," Hikaru says watching expectedly from across the table as she scribbles down the problem.

"So... Then X =15?" She asks sliding her notebook towards him so he could check her work. He skimmed the problem and looked back up at her with a smirk.

"It took you an hour but you finally got it," Hikaru says dryly standing up stretching out his legs.

"You're so mean!" She says and he ignores.

"Kaoru you're next!" He yelled waking him from his slumber on the couch.

"Huh? Is she smarter yet?" He asks groggily. Hikaru turned towards her with a dry look before turning towards his kicking his younger twin out of the couch and taking his place. Passing out almost as soon as his head hit the cushions.

"I didn't know you could pass out like that," She says.

"Hm... Oh well," she says turning back to her work.

"I have one question and then you two are going home," she says seriously.

"Ok" he says looking over at her. She was fiddling around with his cell phone for a moment before flipping it open. Her eyes widen at his screen picture, and blushes. She gives his phone back closing it in the process.

"So you and Kaoru are really close huh?" She asks awkwardly.

"What are you-" he stops as he looks down at his screensaver. It was both him and Hikaru had arms wrapped around the other and their faces were...intimately close. He kept his poker face. "We're close," he answers bluntly and left it at that.

"I'm sorry I don't like writing a report about a war that happen a cagillion years ago! Bah!" She groaned loudly from the table.

"That's because you're not trying," he deadpanned unaffected by her strange behavior.

"Well I can't concentrate when I got you watching over my shoulder every five seconds," she complained.

"That's what a tutor does idiot," he stated snorting.

"Alright I got half of it done you two can go home," she says eager to get them out of her house.

"Are you trying to get rid of us? He asks acting insulted.

"Yes," she says mentally, but decides not to say anything.

"Even when our parents aren't even home." Hikaru says sitting up from his spot on the couch slowly rubbing his eye, with a loud yawn.

"Can we stay the night?" They both ask out of the blue.

"...Why?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Because its too dangerous out there, our limo driver's off for the night. And because we're bored!" They say all in one breath. She looked at them strangely before sighing.

"Fine," she grumbled. _Why the heck do they have a limo_?

"Sleep over!" They both cheered pumping their fists in the air.

* * *

**_Gah I'm sorry for the slow update! I'm running low on how the twins act and talk:(. I shall continue the sleepover in the next chapter. Any advice? Reviews? opinions? _**


	7. Not a chapter!

My authors note:

Hey guys before I post the next chapter I'd like to thank and answer all my reviewers. Starting off with: (drumroll)

-carzygirl123: Thank you! I'm so glad you like it so far (and laughed). and thanks for giving me the reassuring note about my sad chapter.

-Alaria von Ravencroft: thanks for putting up with me (and my crapy updating-_-) and putting your hope in this story:). And I'll try to put more work and time into this story. I shall thank you for all these nice reviews. Thank you.

Up next is... UnRealisticFigure: Thank you! I'm happy to hear that this story's "different". 

- Pocket-Rocket22: I appreciate this a lot:). Eventually this story plot will thicken!

- Sirana: I'm glad you liked it! I got the idea from their two past episodes. When they ripped the confession letter, that was when I got this idea, and then this story was created.

-Elli: I'll be updating frequently:). No cherries are required.

-JustFabulous: thanks, I hope I can make more favorite chapters.:)

-TDI-Ryro-Eclares: I'm on it!:)

- amylisbeth94: "I shall keep at this request!" A determined human being declares.

-xSakura-Blossomsx: thank you for giving me sleepover ideas! And I'll gradually bring in more characters, not all at once though! That'd be to overwhelming.:D

Now for my longest ever reviewer yet:

-Kimnd- they were about thirteen, and at that time I didn't see any over the top "brotherly love" action...or manipulation thing(?). Also if I had a twin and was called a clone by a rude person I'd throw spaghetti at 'em to. And as for the "different" idea, it was basically how she didn't fall for them just for looks and wasn't another on of their confessors. As for the second review... She has a name... And grey eyes... That's as far as I gotten sadly-_-. This character building process is slowly...gradually building up...Sorry if I upset you. I'll be more detailed and give more insights on this.

- great(guest): I'll try!:)

-Awesomer then you: thank you for loving this story! 

* * *

_I just wanted to post this is all._


	8. Sleepover

Chapter 7 Sleepover

The twins followed behind the unsuspecting teen closely. "Why are you following me?" She asks.  
"We're bored," they both answer leaning closer to her face. She felt her face warm up. "Are you blushing?" They ask.

"...You guys hungry?" She asks awkwardly. They both linked arms and stood over her. Staring down at her. "_Starving_."

"Personal space!" She says pushing them backwards making them stumble back.

_"Hey what was that for?!"_ They both yell.

Quit yelling! The neighbors will get mad and I'll get kicked out, she whisper-yelled. They looked down at her with a creepy smirk.

_"Is that so,"_ They both say deviously.

"Go sit down on the couch and pick out a movie or something," she says warily. They stuck out their tongues but surprisingly left.

"She's so bossy," Kaoru says.

"I know and so rude," Hikaru says looking back at her with an innocent expression only to see that she's rummaging through the fridge.

"You're one to talk bowl heads," she retorted over her shoulder before grabbing a salsa jar and a tub of cookie doe. She sat the items on the kitchen table and then went through her cabinets for a bag of potato chips. She opened the cabinet and stood on her tippy toes to reach for the bag. When her middle finger touched the bag it fell out of her reach.

"Gosh darn it!" She says now standing flat on her bare feet about to climb on top of the counter when she heard a dramatic gasp from behind her. She turned to see one of them standing there.

"Such language coming from a girl like you," Kaoru mocks.

"Cursing's not my thing," she says sheepishly. "Well obviously," He scoffs shoving his hands in his pockets. This time she took a deep breath in realization. "You're taller then me!" She says pointing at him. He looks down at her strangely before shaking his head. "I'm aware of that," he says.

"Good you get the chips and I'll bring this stuff in the living room," she says disappearing from his sight. He was about to let out a breath when...

"Food!" Hikaru yells jumping around her excitedly. He reached for the salsa jar, but she turned her body away from him.

"Hey hold on we have to start the movie!" she says dodging his hands. He chose this moment to be unpredictable. He jumped and snatched the jar in midair.

"Hungry!" He answers. He sounds like a caveman-_-.

"Alright fine just leave some for the rest-" she turned to see an empty jar. "You got anymore?" He asks bluntly. She gingerly takes the jar from his hands. "My salsa," she says teary eyed.

"Hikaru she has a hidden stash!" Kaoru says coming from a back room.

"That's used for emergencies only," she says throwing the empty salsa jar behind her back for Hikaru to catch. Crash! She cringed at hearing the sound. "You were suppose to catch that," she deadpanned turning backwards.

"It almost hit me!" He defended.

"Ug you guys are making me stupider," she sighed walking to the dark back room for her stash, still wondering why on Earth she did that in the first place. When she came back she saw the boys wrestling with something. "

"We aren't doing anything," they interrupted still playing tug of war with the unidentified object.

"Is that my dustpan?!" She asks confused walking up to them.

_Is that what it's called_? They thought momentarily stopping. She took this chance and swiped the dustpan from them.

" he stopped mid sentence as she unclasped the small brush broom from the pan. She went to clean up the glass when they grabbed the dustpan from her hands. "We can take it from here." She blinked in confusion before smiling. Though they didn't know how to separate the items they did know how to clean.  
"Ow!" She spoken to soon-_-'. She turned to see one shaking his hand with a pained expression. "Better get the first aid kit," she sighed walking out of the room.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed as if he could feel his brothers pain. "Did you cut yourself?" He asks timidly.

"It's in my hand," he whimpered clutching his hand cringing at seeing the clotted blood wound. Kaoru gingerly grabbed his palm and flattened the injured palm. He held it out in front of his face for better inspection.

"Hikaru" he mumbled with half lidded eyes. He put his parted lips over the wound.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asks with a small blush. Kaoru closes his lips onto the broken skin, and began to suck and bite at the wound. "Kaoru what are you-" he asks blushing harder. Just then he uncharacteristically spit out the shard onto the floor next to the dustpan.

"You should be more careful next time," Kaoru says with a big cheeky smile.  
"..." He chuckled and smiled along with him. Both foreheads connected in a small brotherly motion. Kaoru stood up at hearing Sara coming back.

"Alright I got a bandaid and some medicine," Sara says walking in the room with a first aid kit completely unaware of the "brotherly" moment that just happened a few seconds ago.

"I don't need-" he protests only to hiss then groan loudly in pain as she sprays the disinfectant on his palm. He try's to yank his hand away but she has a strong grip.

"Hikaru calm down!" She snaps abruptly slapping a pink bandaid on his palm, and letting him go. He stumbled backwards both in attempt to get away, and in surprise.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asks with wide eyes, and a hint of hope.

"After you said ow, Kaoru said your name," she answers with a frown. His hope was instantly crushed. "Oh..." Was all he said. Kaoru heard this and helped lighten the mood.

"Hey we going to watch the movie or what?" He asks with bright eyes. The depressed atmosphere slowly faded away.

"What'd you guys pick out?" Sara asks settling into the comfy couch.

"We picked out Mean Girls, Titanic and-"

"Why titanic?" She complained.

"It's a historic classic!" They exclaim.

"It makes me mad," she complains.

"Sad?" They ask thinking they heard wrong.

"No mad...and I always rant throughout this movie," she says truthfully. "Can we watch Tangled instead?" She asks pleadingly while holding up the DVD.

"Isn't that a new princess movie?" They ask in disgust.

"Sort of... We're watching it first!" She says running towards the DVD player and slipping the disk in before they can stop her.

"Fine!" They complain in union.

-After the movie-

"I love this movie!" She says in glee.

"That was a kids movie?!" twins ask astounded.

_"The guy got stabbed_!" they thought.

"Yupp pretty cool huh?" She asks smirking. "And you said it'd be predictable," she teased poking both their faces. Her eyes softened she took her hands back and let out a yawn.

"Tired?" They both ask

"What no way!" She lied looking away.

"Why'd you look away?" Kaoru asks. They both step forward.

"Are you lying to us?" Hikaru accuses.

"Fine I'll wake myself up with coffee and a scary movie, she says pushing them away and walking into the kitchen. she opened the fridge and grabbed a canned coffee.

_Why does she keep pushing us away?_ They wonder as she rummaged through her DVDs in a quick bored manor.

"The Ring no, The Crow to depressing, Saw to much gore... Aha I found it!" She says smirking back at the twins holding up the disk.  
"It's a comedy and gore," she says brightly, placing the disk in the player.

"We didn't know you liked this kind of stuff," Kaoru says uneasy sitting on the couch beside his brother with a bag of chips and salsa between them on the couch's counter. As the previews dragged on she went to her hall closet and got her medium sized blue beanbag, and drug it inside and ungracefully sat down on it.

"There's a few things you guys don't know about me," she says tiredly. They took interest at her statement. "But then again I don't know much about you guys either... except that you guys love salsa," she says taking notice to the empty salsa jars on the floor.

"Well spicy food is our favorite," Kaoru confessed bluntly. She hummed as an answer.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" They both ask.

"I don't wanna get up and I'm not on the floor I'm on my beanbag," she answers from her seat on the floor. Just then she felt them pick her up by the arms and carried her to the couch. When she tried to get up, they held her down. One held her feet together while the other restrained her arms. She was laying on top of their laps uncomfortably.

"I need the remote," she complained looking up at them. Hikaru leaned forward, her still in his grasp, and picked up the remote and gave it to her.  
"Thanks," she replied dryly then sniffed.  
"You got smelly cologne," she says holding her nose. Just then he leaned forward and smelled her. She smelled...nice... She doesn't smell like the fancy perfume the girls at school wear, she smells like...peaches. He kept his poker face and looked her in the eyes. Her grayish eyes were wide and curious. "You smell like dirt," he deadpanned looking back up at the tv.

"Apparently good dirt considering you've been smelling me for awhile," she scoffed finally pressing the play button on the remote. Every now and then something blew up and blood hit the screen, making the twins jump. Sara laughed quietly at the screen and the twins actions. She felt her eye lids getting heavier. She leaned her head back on the couch arm and closed her eyes.

"Sara," a voice says shaking her. She groaned and slapped the hand away. "Tired!" She groaned.

"Let her sleep," a voice says, her legs were freed and she felt herself being pulled forward by her wrists. When she lain back down her back met with the couch instep of a pair of legs. She felt her neck being supported by a hand, she felt something now soft supporting her head. She felt a blanket draped over her shoulders. "Mmm...thanks guys" she muttered sleepily before dosing off again. They turned the tv off. She passed out not realizing what she'd just done. The twins both shrug and walked into her room.

* * *

Saturday morning, it was a cloudy but mostly sunny day. Sara woke up on the couch. She stood up, wobbled a bit, then walked down the hall to her room. "Maybe they went home," she thought out loud as she opened her door to see the twins sleeping in her bed with the blankets pulled up to their chins. She was about to kick them out when she saw how peaceful they looked. Her grey eyes softened for a second but then frowned. She quietly opened her drawers and picked out her clothes for a shower. After getting all her stuff together she took out her cheap 10 dollar camera. She pointed the lens at them and snapped a picture. _This'll probably be the only time they're calm_. She let them sleep a while longer, so she could take a quick shower and get dressed in her sweat pants and a oversized T-shirt. When she came back in her room to wake them up, she saw both of them were awake, so she decided to act normal. "When I meant you guys can sleep over, I meant you guys get the couch. Not my bed!" She growls in irritation.

"_But your bed's comfier_," they both say ignoring her demand by snuggling deeper under the covers.

"Besides you hogged the couch remember?" One says cracking an eye open glancing at her before closing his eye.

"Get out of my bed!" She snapped yanking the covers away from them. Unfortunately they yanked back with more force making her sprawl out on the bed. Her head hit a knee. "Argh!" she groaned rolling away from the twins near their feet so they couldn't grab her.

"Are you ok?"

"No I think I have a bruise," she complained rubbing the side of her forehead.

"Here let us see," She didn't want to but she turned towards them and removed her hand.  
"We can't see. Come closer"

"What?! No I'll just look in a mirror or-" her excuse was cut off when they pulled her forward. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment, and tried pulling back but they wouldn't let her.

"It's a bruise."

"Is it noticeable?" She asks.

"Not really." They say letting her go and getting off the bed. _They were shirtless?!_ Her mind screamed.

"We're going home," they both say.

"Ok see you Monday," she says calmly, they stopped walking.

"You're coming with us," they stat.

"No way" she says pulling a pillow towards her now fluffing it. "Maybe next weekend," she says hitting them with the fluffy weapon then taking off. They stood in shock before grabbing a pillow for themselves and chasing after her. They thought it'd be easy but she fought them off like a ninja warrior. Her grey eyes were bright and cheery but also determined to be the last one standing. Her laughter echoed through the rooms. She swung her pillow hitting one of them in the face. He went flying into his brother.  
"Hehe oops," she says trying not to laugh.

"Jump attack!" they both yell jumping at her. She swung her pillow hitting the other in the face.  
Boom! The pillow popped. "My eardrum!" He cried out in pain.

"Gah I'm so sor-"  
Just then there was a loud harsh knocking on the door. They immediately stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the door. They noticed Sara looked paler. She blinked and slowly stood up. She walked towards the door, but turned towards the twins "hide," she whispered and held a finger to her lips meaning them to stay quite. Her body walked towards the door, her mind screamed for her to stop. She held onto the door knob with a shaky hand before swinging it open. A hand gripped the front of her shirt and yanked her forward.

"Quit making so much noise! I'm tryin to sleep!" An angry overweight man yelled in her face. He wreaked of alcohol, and looked extremely hung-over.

"I-I'm sorry it won't happen again!" She says shakily grasping his larger hand with trembling hands.

"Tch got that right brat," he snarled roughly pushing her backwards before walking back to his dorm. Only when the sound of his door slamming she could feel her breath coming back to her full force. She didn't notice the twins walking up from behind her, she didn't even hear them. She felt something wipe against her cheeks. Why was she crying? She blinked suddenly snapping out of it.

"Crap! I'm so sorry about that!" She says quickly rubbing the tears away from her eyes and cheeks.

_Why is she apologizing? the twins thought in both confusion and worry._

"Alright you're definitely coming with us now," Kaoru says tugging her hand up to where she's now standing.

"Why?" she asks blinking

"Because we're bored," they both say dragging her towards the stairs. She shakes her head but doesn't argue with them.

When did you call the limo person?! she asks in surprise.

"Right before you walked in to wake us up," Hikaru says.

"How in the world did he park it?" she asks looking at the tight parking space.

"Who you callin "he"?!" a feminine voice barked from beside her.

She turned wide eyed to see a tall chauffeur standing there with her hands in her pockets, she had a loose tie and her had was lopsided. She had short blond hair light blue eyes and a scowl on her face.

"uh sorry about that," she says awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it," she says sending a smirk, before glaring at the twins.

"As for you two I'd like to know why you made me wait out here all f...ing night," she says slowly advancing on the two cracking her knuckles watching as their faces grew paler.

"You left her out in a limo?!" Sara thought out loud.

"Sorry forgot you were there," the chauffer says chuckling lightheartedly. "I'll deal with you idiots later" she promised darkly before turning back to the girl standing in front of her. "I'm Rue," she introduced with a smile.

"Sara," she answers with a polite smile and nod.

"If I knew you were out here I'd kicked them out sooner," Sara says sheepishly.

"tch they're hard to shake off once they like something...or someone in this case," she says smiling coyly at the twins.

"Like?" she thought to herself.

"Hey Rue we're homesick you can take us home now!" the twins say from inside the limo. It was humorous because one was talking out the window why the other was standing up half way out the sun roof. Both the girls sigh to themselves. "Idiots," they grumble in union walking towards the limo.

"I don't know how you drive them around all the time,"

"I usually kick them out and make them walk," she says smirking. "How did you end up with these two nincompoops anyways you loose a bet or somethin'? Rue asks trying not to sound curious.

"Sorta...You know what confession letters are?" she asks looking up over at Rue

"No"

"Good it's really stupid. you write down what you like about someone and give that someone that letter in person." she explains.

..."you're right that is stupid...go on" she says opening the passengers door for her in the front seat. "Why am I sitting up here? Sara asks confused. they black window was up. "Can't have the twins hear our conversations eh? she says cheekily. she closed the door and carefully maneuvered the limo out of the tight parking space. She smiled over at the driver and continued her story. "I had a friend that wanted to do the same thing, but she got scared and chickened out. She got the bright idea to have me send it to her crush instead of herself," she says with a small laugh at the memory.

"But the twins thought I was the one who wrote it and then ripped the letter in front of me," she ends.

"And for some reason their fan club decided it was my job to mail them their letter, she ends with a sigh.

"Not only that but I'm also the twins body guard," she added with a laugh.

Geez those two are getting more and more stupider by the day," Rue says uncaringly.

"...not really, they're just misunderstood most the time and look out for each other," Sara reasons.

"tch they're still idiots though" Rue stated with a smirk. Unknowingly to Sara the twins heard every bit of their conversation.

* * *

"Holy crap you guys are rich." Sara says staring up at the gated mansion in awe.

"Yupp...they're rich bastards alright," Rue stated bluntly as the gates opened and the limo drove up to the mansion.

"Alright this is our stop!" Rue barks at the twins. They scurry out the limo as fast as they could still not used to their new limo driver. "Be careful around those two," Rue warns as Sara goes to open her door.

"Thanks for the advice," she says smiling back at her before getting out and shutting the door. Sara watched as the limo drove away over a hill and into a garage.

"I like her she's cool" Sara announces to the twins.

"She locked us outside our own limos and made us walk beside her!" one snaps.

"So?" she says with shrug.

"In the rain!" they both yell.

"Moving on! I'm at your house what do you guys want to do?" she asks changing the subject.

"Let's play a game!" they both said.

"What game?" she asks unsurely

"The which one is Hikaru game!" they say cheerfully.

"How about goldfish instead?" she asks awkwardly.

"Nope" _Doesn't she mean go fish_?

"...crap," she says in defeat.

"I don't like this game! How is this even a game?" she wined pathetically.

"Just guess,"

"Yea give it a try,"

"...I can't..." she says stubbornly.

"Why?" they ask frowning

"Because it's a sad game. You guys don't want others to know who you are but deep down you do," she says. the twins eyes widen in shock.

"Besides I suck at guessing," she adds bluntly. The twins both sweat drop.

Luckily for her two girls dressed in maid outfits walked in carrying two silver trays. As they got closer she realized they were also twins. only they had black shoulder length hair, and matching polite smiles they looked around their age, but she wasn't sure. "Welcome home!" they both chant holding out the trays of snacks out for them. "Who's your friend?" they ask leaning forward to get a better look at who they brought home.

"No one," the boys say standing in front of her shielding her from their view.

"C'mon let us see your new friend," they insist trying to catch a glimpse over their shoulders.

"Go do the laundry before you scare her off," a voice snapped from the door. there stood a scowling Rue.

"Aw you're no fun Ruey!" they pout childishly.

"Don't call me that!" she roared effectively scaring them off.

"Your welcome," she says glancing back at them before walking towards the kitchen.

"Food," she mutters to herself.

"You lost your chance," Sara says shaking her head from behind her momentary body guards.

"Should've flirted with them," Sara shrugs.

"Why?"

"Dunno," she says bluntly.

"You're not making a lot of sense," they both say.

"Yea I do that a lot," she agrees thoughtfully.

"Obviously," they deadpan

"Goldfish!" she says cheerfully.

"We aren't playing that stupid game!" they refuse.

"It's called go fish!" they added.

"I'm not talking about the game sir yells a lot! she says gingerly rubbing her poor ear. "And it is not a stupid game! she says defensively. "Now as I was saying..."

"...Goldfish!" she says pointing towards the bowl of a floating goldfish.

They paled at the sight suddenly realizing they had a pet goldfish.. had. "_We forgot to feed it! Rues going to kill us!"_

"Aaw look it's playing dead! she says staring at the bowl innocently. She then giggled to herself. "You guys forgot to feed it didn't you," she says cheerfully.

"Oh there's my goldfish!" Rue says coming back into the room.

"Playing dead again eh?" she asks lightly tapping the gold fish's stomach. The fish turned around and looked up at Rue with big round eyes.

"Aww it's so cute! Where'd you get this little guy?" Sara says looking down at the now very alive fish. The twins both sighed in relief.

"You didn't honestly think I'd trust you two to feed my fish did you?" Rue says looking back at the two boys with a frown.

* * *

Yupp I'm stopping here:) anyways as for the movie Tangled, I wanted to say Frozen but that'd wouldn't make much sense, considering Ouran High school came out around 2006. Speaking of Frozen it's a really good movie. You should go watch it! Then again so is Tangled... So watch both movies!:D only if you want to... To add more to this long note I think I did pretty good. Also I forgot to say in every chapter that "I don't own anything" I don't understand that but I'll say it in this chapter.  
"I do not own Oran high school, or the any of the movies listed in this chapter...


	9. another noteimportantish

**Yea this is an authors note-_- blah! Anyways a note to everybody...(**clears throat, and taps the microphone nervously)

"I ask not for any forgiveness (for a crappy update)! But for ideas! Lots and lots of ideas! I'm been busy for awhile, and I've completely lost interest in this poor story! So whoever's still out there in this Internet world, still interested in this story," I say with a strong passionate voice, before falling to my knees.

Please gimme ideas! I beg pathetically.

"I think she's lost it," a familiar voice says in the background.  
She turned to see the twins standing side by side with gelled back hair, and casual clothes.

"I do to," his other half agreed.

"Which is why you." Hikaru says pointing towards the audience.

"Should help us escape this story," Kaoru finishes with a smirk.

"My story's not that bad!" I argued big eyed

"It's lacking," they deadpan.

"You need details, scenery, and have to keep everyone in character!" Tamaki yells jumping on stage from the front row in the audience.

"I think it'd be easier if somebody got removed from the story," I threaten, waiting for a gasp, but was surprised to see him smirk.

"Your threats cannot harm me here, for I have fans that adore me, and secret security cameras hidden all over the premise!" he declares confidently.

"You mean these?" I ask holding out a box of mangled cameras.

"My protection!" he cried pathetically.

"Yea don't forget the one camera on a tripod with a branch duck taped to it," I deadpan rolling my eyes(secretly holding back a laugh).

"After giving the audience permission to ideas I think Sara would be the one to be removed," kyoya says pushing up his glasses appearing out of no where startling everyone.

"You don't know that!" She glances at the audience unsurely.

"I know everything," he says smiling icily.

Are you always this creepy? I ask rudely.

"When she was younger her mother-"

He shut up when I wrapped his neck tightly with a red scarf. "Ren!" I yell just as she walks behind the curtains. Her big brown eyes glance over in a double take.  
Kyoya's eyes widen in horror realizing what I just done, heh... But it was to late Ren used her super human speed. So he braised for impact.

"MOE!" She screeches tackling him to the ground...offstage. Pained groans were heard from below, and worried glances from on stage were passed.

"Alright I think that's enough of my authors note," I say awkwardly glancing behind to see the two get carried on stretchers into an ambulance. Kyoya sent me a death glare, making me cringe. While Ren had hearts in her eyes.

"You're not going to injure, or kill any of us in the story are you?" Tamaki asks timidly.

"That depends on the audience," I answer.

(Hint cough reviewers and cough followers and also cough favoriters)

"...That would be all..." (The red curtain falls as I scamper away from the scene)

_~until next time~_


End file.
